


Left Unsaid

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Love, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Left Unsaid

She looked on as the unsub held the gun to Spencer’s head. There had to be a way to get Spencer away from him. “Take me,” she said without thinking. “Take me instead.” She would paint herself as a weak woman. Given the unsub’s misogynistic and narcissistic nature, he’d likely take her instead. He’d inherently believe that Spencer had more strength than she did, although the opposite was true.

When she repeated herself, a look of abject terror washed across Spencer’s face. “What are you doing?” he mouthed. 

But she paid him no mind. Her only thought was about getting him to let go of Spencer. “Take me,” she repeated.

“Why would I do that?” The unsub pointed his gun toward her, but he seemed intrigued by the possibility of a female hostage, so she took the opportunity. 

As Y/N told the unsub that a female hostage was inherently more valuable to him, that she’d be easier to control and easier to move around than a man, all Spencer could think of was that if something happened to either of them, he’d never get the change to tell her how he felt. For years, he’d harbored feelings for her, but had always been too afraid to confess; if he made it out of this, he would. No more holding back. “I would be easier for you to handle than him…take me.”

“Walk toward me,” he said, and she did, allowing him to reach for her belt and throw her gun to the ground. A wash of relief and a subsequent wave of terror cascaded over her when he pushed Spencer to the side and grabbed her around the neck by his arm. “You’re with me now,” he said into her neck, his heated breath sending shivers down her spine. As he spoke, she could see that he was making eye contact with Spencer, trying to get under his skin, and she knew it was working. 

He backed away with her; Y/N could tell that the team was running through every possibility they had. Could they take a shot and hit him? But what if they hit her? She knew they wouldn’t take the shot - it was too risky and they cared too much. They’d rely on her ability to get herself away from him and follow behind as best they could. “Get in the car,” the man growled. “And stay down low.”

The screech of car tires rattled through her ears as he drove off, leaving the rest of her team behind. “Hotch!” Spencer panicked. “What do we do? We have to get her back.” In this moment, anyone could tell what he felt for Y/N - if they didn’t already know before. “He didn’t take her cellphone, can we track it?”

“Garcia,” Hotch said. “Track Y/N’s cellphone. She was taken by the unsub.”

“Oh my god,” she cried, her fingers hitting the keyboard at light speed. “Pinging her location now. And sending it to you. Go get her.” Anytime one of her babies was in trouble, Garcia immediately started to panic. “Bring her back.”

—-

“I need out of here,” the man said, searching the streets for a way out. She could suggest a road to take. But even if she told him the truth, he undoubtedly wouldn’t take her word for it. 

“You’re not going to get away with this,” she said softly, clenching onto the arm rest of the man’s hijacked car. “My team is going to find you.” His mouth dropped open and another shock rolled through her. It looked as though the lightbulb had just done off in his head. Like he knew exactly what he needed to do to make it out of this mess.

He jerked the wheel to the left and went down a particular straight she knew would lead them toward a local precinct. “You know where you’re going?” she asked. 

“I know exactly where I’m going,” he said coolly. 

The beads of sweat began to fall down the length of her spine as they got closer and closer to the police station. Should she just bail out and roll out on the side of the road? It might be her only way out of this. But as soon as she made the decision to open the car door, he pulled up to the police station, ripped out his gun and shot her in the stomach, pushing her out of the car and onto the ground as he sped away.

—-

Spencer, JJ and Emily had been sent in one direction, while Rossi, Hotch and Derek went in another. Nearly every member of the nearby precinct was sent off in other directions to track this man down, but no one was having any luck. That was until JJ saw someone lying in the middle of the road. “That’s her!” she screamed, pulling to the side and running out of the car. 

His breath was knocked out of his lungs as he saw a small pool of blood forming under Y/N’s body. “Oh my god,” he said, turning her over and putting pressure on the wound.”What happened?”

“He drove off,” she sputtered, her vision going in and out as she tried to speak. But as he’d sped away, she took note of where he was going and what his license plate was. “He went left.” She grimaced, looking down at her wound with tears in her eyes. Her stomach was on fire. “License plate was Charlie, Bravo, 4, 2, 7 , 8…I’m sorry.”

Spencer swallowed hard and pushed down on her stomach just as the ambulance showed up. “I’m coming with you,” he called to the EMTs. “Why are you sorry?”

“I couldn’t stop him,” she whispered. She was starting to get cold. “Spence, I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything,” he said as the tears streamed from his normally shining eyes. 

She knew him. She knew him inside and out, and there was no way he wouldn’t blame himself for whatever happened next. As the heat slowly left her body, she sensed that she was about to die; she wasn’t scared for herself, but she was for him. “Don’t blame yourself,” she said. In the distance, she could hear him saying no, to not let go, but her body wasn’t cooperating no matter how hard she tried. “This wasn’t your fault…It was my choice…even now…I’d do it again. I love you, Spence.”

“Y/N don’t go,” he sobbed, his voice cracking as he grabbed tighter onto her hand. “Don’t go. I have so much I need to say. Please, don’t leave me.” 

Was it raining outside? She felt a drop of water on her face and didn’t know where it was coming from. 

Then another. 

And another. 

It was him. 

She wanted to tell him to say what he needed to say now, because she wasn’t going to make it much longer, but she couldn’t make the words go from her brain to her mouth. As she drifted off into the cold abyss, she saw a faint light in front of her. Maybe there was something else out there. 

“Y/N,” he wept. “Please hang on. We’re so close.” When he looked down, he saw her squeeze his hand gently, her touch barely perceptible if he hadn’t been looking. 

And then there was nothing. 

“No!” he screamed. “Y/N! Stay with me! Stay with me!” The flatline sound wasn’t real. This couldn’t be happening. There was too much left unsaid. The words spilled out of him. He cried how much he loved her, how much he’d always loved her, how he never wanted for her to give his life for his. He would’ve died for her a thousand times over. But there was no response. She was gone - his words had been said, but were left unheard.


End file.
